


Little Thief

by Evandar



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, The Origins of Nifflers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: Sauron's newest experiment isn't quite what he intended, but there may still be a use for it.





	Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas present for the lovely Lynndyre, who asked for a crossover involving Nifflers in Middle Earth.

Sauron pauses outside of the throne room. Inside, there’s the sound of cursing and crashing, and he lets himself hesitate long enough to wonder if this would be the end of him after all. He cracks open the door and slips inside.

The room brightens at his entrance, the fire that blazes from his eyes and hair illuminating the worst of his Lord’s shadows and throwing the chaos of the afternoon into stark relief. His Lord is…wrestling with the escaped experiment, his dignity forgotten; tiny paws are clinging to the points of Morgoth’s crown with surprising strength, and Sauron bites his lip to prevent his laughter from escaping.

He will never admit it out loud, but his own hatred for the Silmarils has corrupted this tiny thing. The shadow-black mammal with its bill and pouch, pilfered from a distant corner of Arda and twisted under his hands into a creature of mischief. He’d intended for the beast to merely seek things out – to make mining easier for the Orc legions who supply his forges. Alas, his bitterness over his Lord’s lust for those damned jewels must have slipped through…

There’s a dismayed squeak and a shout of triumph, and Sauron manages to school his expression into something suitably repentant just in time for his Lord to round on him.

“My apologies, Lord, for the intrusion,” he says. “My latest project is…keen to begin its duties.”

“Duties?” his Lord asks.

Sauron steps forward, deftly removing his creature from his Lord’s hands before it’s throttled for its mischief. He strokes down the creature’s back and lets it twist one of the rings from his fingers to tuck in its pouch.

“Yes, my Lord,” he says. “A Yuletide gift for the children of Aulé.”

And with his Lord’s laughter, he knows he is forgiven.


End file.
